It is the overall objective of the proposed series of studies to examine the importance of chronic parental alcohol consumption on fetal growth and physical development in C3H mice. The role of both the male and female parents' drinking histories prior to breeding and/or during pregnancy will be assessed from a teratological perspective utilizing the conventional techniques, including free-hand razor blade sectioning. In the case of the female parent, an addition objective is to partition alcohol-induced genetic damage prior to pregnancy from in utero alcohol damage to the developing fetus by employing the ova transfer technique. A total of eight studies are proposed covering a three-year period. Studies currently in progress will evaluate the following effects on fetal growth and development: 1) chronic alcohol consumption in the female parent prior to, but not during pregnancy, 2) maternal alcohol consumption only during pregnancy, and 3) critical periods and dosages of alcohol. In all studies, at least two doses of alcohol and a pair-fed nutritional control group are included in the design. The questions addressed in this proposal have particular clinical significance. The proposed series of studies will attempt to find answers to these questions by utilizing an animal model. By gaining a better understanding of the contribution of parental alcoholism to adverse effects on fetal growth and development, it is hoped that the development of efficacious interventions will be forthcoming.